Harry Potter and The Idiot Film
by Inuzumaki Helen
Summary: Apa jadinya kalo’ para karakter Harry Potter pada maen film? Maksudnya, syuting film beneran!


-1Harry Potter FanFic

Summar: Apa jadinya kalo' para karakter Harry Potter pada maen film? Maksudnya, syuting film beneran!

Dedicated to my friend, odol anggur (HUAHAHAHAHA!!).

Disclaimer: Makan tuh Disclaimer! Gue ga punya HP! Tuh,puas!? Selalu punya J.K. Rowling yang terhormat.

Harry Potter and the Idiot Film

Harry dan kawan-kawan sedang berjalan menuruni tangga untuk makan siang, tiba-tiba seorang yang berpakaian aneh, seperti Picasso salah jaman, muncul di hadapan mereka. "Eng, ing, eng!" teriaknya, membuat beberapa burung gagak yang bertengger di danau pada terbang (Author: Danau-kastil kan jauh tauk!) semua. Tentu Harry dan teman-teman pada kaget setengah idup. Neville udah dibawah, menggelinding jatoh dari tangga, Ron udah mau lompat dari pegangan tangga, Hermione udah kayak mau nyebur ke laut, Harry cuma nganga, rada sweat drop.

"Ini dia neh yang eike cari-cari!" teriak si Picasso salah jaman itu lagi.

"Maap, siapa yah? Perasaan ga kenal deh." kata Harry.

"Oh, maap, maap. Nama eike Chester Winchester (Author: Cieh.. namenye..!), sutradara." katanya, menyerahkan kartu namanya.

"_Chester Winchester, sutradara Wornor Boros. Inc. Menerima pesanan! _Emang lo sutradara apaan? Sutradara katering?" tanya Ron, mengurungkan niat untuk terjun ke bawah nyusul Neville.

"Oh, bukan, bukan. Eike sutradara biasa, sutradara film. Eike ingin membuat film tentang romantisme anak muda jaman sekarang dan saya lihat kalian cocok buat itu. Begito loooooh!"

"Film? Maaf, engga tertarik. Laper nih! Abis ini ada Arithmancy." kata Hermione, udah siap-siap ninggalin mereka.

"Eh, Hermione, tunggu dulu dong! Kan kita bisa kaya kalo main di ni film atu!" kata Ron.

"Terus?"

"Kamu bisa buka les Arithmancy kamu sen…"

"OK DEH!! Kalo untuk kebaikan DAN Arithmancy, aku mau!" jawab Hermione, setengah teriak.

"Ok deh, Harry!" kata Ron, mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke Harry, pertanda "Ok de man, let's gou!!".

Harry ngangguk dan bilang ke si sutradara, "Ok deh, kita ambil. Kapan syutingnya?"

"Skarang! Anak-anak!" teriak si sutradara sambil menjentikkan jari kaya banci-banci malem-malem di jalanan Jakarta gituh. Lalu sekitar 10-20 orang keluar dari balik tembok yang Harry, Ron dan Hermione pikir cuma muat untuk 2 orang. "Ini dia kru-kru kita semua. Ini skrip-nya. Apalin. Eike bakal balik 5 menit lagi. Kalo eike balik, lo-lo pada harus udah apal skripnya. Oce?" katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Mau cewek, mau cowok ato mau banci sekalipun pasti bakal ilfil ngeliatnya. Dia pun berjalan lenggak-lenggok kayak kangkung layu ke aula besar.

"Gimana nih? Apalin skrip 5 menit? Gile lo!" teriak-bisik Harry.

"Kayaknya lo harus baca pembagian karakter deh." kata Hermione.

Harry lalu membacanya.

"SELAMAT! YANG MEGANG SKRIP INI JADI PEMERAN UTAMA COWOK, DION! JANGAN COBA-COBA GANTI NI SKRIP KE TEMEN ELO KARENA DISAMPING ELO ADA ANAK-ANAK GUE!"

Harry lalu berpaling ke samping dan melihat salah satu "anak" si sutradara sudah berada di sampingnya. Kontan Harry kaget dan ngelempar skrip-nya. Skrip-nya masuk air bekas nge-pel, ember-nya oleng dan jatoh, ngebasahin seluruh lantai. Semua yang lihat cuma bisa sweat drop. Ketiga bocah itu takut bakal dimarahin Mr. Filch.

"Eh, skrip lo isinya apa?" tanya Harry memecah keheningan.

"Umm…"

"SELAMAT! YANG MEGANG SKRIP INI JADI PEMERAN COWOK KEDUA, TIO! JANGAN COBA-COBA GANTI NI SKRIP, OKE! ELO UDAH LIAT YANG DIALAMIN TEMEN ELO! GUE WARN ELO!"

"Itu dia. Hermione, punya kamu?" tanya Ron.

"Kalo aku…"

"SELAMAT! YANG MEGANG SKRIP INI JADI PEMERAN UTAMA CEWEK, MELATI! JANGAN COBA-COBA GANTI SKRIP! KALO IYA, LES ARITHMANCY ELO ENGGA BAKALAN ADA SELAMANYA!"

"Sutradara kok ga beres gini sih?" komentar Hermione.

"Cilukba! Gimana skripnya?" tanya si sutradara banci.

"Kena air, airnya tumpah, awas kepeleset." jawab Harry.

"Aduh, kamu ini gimana sih? Dasar Potter! Itu skrip satu-satunya! Yaudah, kamu improvasi sendiri dulu deh! Anak buah eike bakal nelpon kantor, minta suplai skrip. Oke scene pertama!" kata si sutradara (Author: Skarang sebut aja namanya, Chester.).

"HEH?! KITA KAN BELUM APAL!" "kata" Ron.

"Salah sendiri. Udah dikasi 5 menit. And… action!" kata Chester.

KEONARAN! Pt.I:

Harry/Dion: Eh…Me.._sapa tadi nama lo?_

Hermione/Melati: _Melati!_

Harry/Dion: _Oh,oke! _Umm… Melati, lo-eh, kamu cantik deh hari ini.

Hermione/Melati: Ah, Dion! Bisa aja sih lo-eh, kamu!

Ron/Tio: Woy, ngapain lo bedua?

Melati: Gak ngapa-ngapa-in kok.

Ron/Tio: Awas loh kalo ngapa-ngapa-in! Gue, eh.. -liat skrip- ..gue tabok!

Dion: Iye, iye, mas.

(Ron pergi)

Dion: Gile, dia galak banget dah!

Melati: Tauk tuh, padahal bukan siapa-siapa aku.

Dion: Beneran?

Melati: Bener.

KEONARAN! Pt.I SELESAI!

"CUT!" teriak Chester dari 2 mikrofon plus 3 toa plus 2 mic. "Bagus, bagus… Cukup bagus."

"_Improvisasi lo bagus banget, Har!_" bisik Hermione.

"_Sapa dulu?!_"

"Okeh, scene 2! And… action!"

KEONARAN! pt.II (Author: Yang ditulis miring itu bisik2 ato dalem hati):

Tio: Meliiii… lagi apa ciiih?? _Ron: Cuih, cuih, cuih!!_

Melati: Tio, lo ngapain sih pake monyong-monyong segala? Muka lo tuh udah kayak bebek, ga usah dimiripin lagi deh!

Tio: Jahat iiiih… Dasar Meliii…

Melati: Ih, Tio apaan sich?

Ternyata, Dion ngintip di balik daun pintu (mang pintu ada daunnya?). _Dion: Tidak, aku! Melati mengkhianati-ku! Dia bilang dia cinta aku! Sehidup semati denganku! Ke sekolah denganku! Ke kantin denganku! Nyebur danau pun denganku! Bagaimana ini, aku?! Apa yang harus kulakukan, aku?! _(Author: Ngerti napa ada "aku-aku"nya? Yaaah… biar belakangnya pada sama semua. Aku, ku, aku, ku, ku, ku, ku, aku, aku. Geto loh!)

-Pintu bergeser, Dion gak nyadar.-

KRIET..BLAK! BRUK! KROMPYANG! PRANG! PRAK! DUASH! BRAK! BRUK! BRESSSH!

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP……………….

PETS! (Author: Akhirnya, kamera nya nyala juga!)

Tio: Heh! Si anak bunglon ni ngapain disini?! -Murka-

Dion: Eh, ma-maap, maap…

Melati: Tio! Dion ga salah apa-apa! Cuma mecahin vas bunga harga 100.000.000 rupiah, guci peninggalan buyut gue, ngerobohin 7 lemari koleksi pecah beling dan isinya! Dia gak salah apa-apa!

Dion: Maap, maap! Gile, 100 jt! Kamu beli dari mane?

Melati: Dari toko lah! Gimana sih si Dion nih? Jangan-jangan abis jatoh langsung error lagi?

Dion: Engga ko!

KEONARAN! Pt. II SELESAI!

"CUT! Roarrrrrr biasa!!" teriak Chester diikuti auman semua kru. Harry, Ron dan Hermione jadi merasa kayak ada di kebun binatang penuh singa kecuali si banci satu itu lah monyet yang gagal ber evolusi.

Setelah akhirnya suplai skrip Harry dikirim, improvisasinya Harry gak bakal akting lagi. Improvisasi Harry ngambek.

_Impovisasi: Ah elo, Har! Coba kalo' dari dulu lo kaga' ceburin tuh skrip, pasti gue ga bakal main dari dulu jadi gue ga bakal berat nge-lepas tu peran!_

_Harry: Ya, maap! Salah ntu kru, tiba-tiba ada di samping ane! Ane mana tau! Ya, maap atuh! (Lho? Sebenernya ni anak Betawi ape Sunda?)_

"Okeh, okeh! Ayo, semua ambil posisi! Ada karakter baru disini namanya Aya! Mane orangnye?" tanya Chester ke anak buahnya.

"Meneketehe mbah Chester. Tadi saya liat dia di danau." jawab anak buahnya yang lagi sibuk mondar-mandir.

"EH! Ambil tu anak sono!"

"Males ah, mbah! Dia ajah!" tunjuk si anak buah pada Harry.

"Yawdah, Mas Potter. Kamu ambil tu anak, gotong ke sini!" kata Chester.

"Ye elah! Kok gue yang ditunjuk? Ga mau ah! Improvisasi gue lagi ngambek neh! Harus diladenin. Ntar kalo engga, pasti bakal meledak. Ntar tiba-tiba gue akting kaya elo lagi, jalan kayak kangkung layu. Improvisasi itu ganas, mbah! _Eh, kok gue jadi ikut-ikutan panggil mbah ya?_"

(A/N: Yang tulisan miring itu pikiran. Mind.)

"Harus! Wajib! Kudu! Must! Have to! Musti! Mesti!"

"Iye, iye, mbah!"

Wah, ni anak bisa takut juga ya? Ya udah deh, langsung pas Harry di danau aja ya..

"_Ah, si mbah Chester mah aneh-aneh aja deh! Masa gue yang disuruh? Weks, bukan! Bukan mbah! Tapi si anak buah sialan ento! Mana dia yang ngagetin gue ampe si skrip kecebur lagi. Woy, Improvisasi, salahin aja tu anak buah!" _

Akhirnya, Harry sampe juga di danau. Dia cari-cari ke mana-mana, clingak-clinguk kanan-kiri teuteup engga ada itu anak.

"_Ke mane ya, si "Aya" ntuh?" _pikir Harry dalam hati.

Kemudian, ketika Harry mau balik ke kastil lagi, ada yang menyapanya dari blakang.

"Halo. Harry Potter?"

Harry berbalik dan dilihatnya sesosok anak perempuan cantik. Rambut anak itu (menurut hasil pengamatan Author selama 8 bulan jadi temennya) hitam sepanjang bahu agak panjang lagi, belah pinggir, kulit coklat dan senyum yang… yaaah… gimanaaaa gitu. Bukan maksudnya dia kalo senyum dipaksain loh! (Ko malah jadi kayak latian deskripsi RP gini ya? Udah ah! Lanjoooot…)

"Harry Potter, kan?" tanya anak itu lagi.

Harry cuma mandangin anak itu doang, udah engga bisa bedain mana bulan mana matahari, mana kiri mana kanan, mana cewe mana cowo (Weks! Klu gitu, dia sendiri gak sadar klu dia cowo jadi-jadian?)

"Haloooo… Harry Potter?"

"Eh, iya, iya! Maap, maap. Lagi ngapalin skrip." kata Harry. Buset dah ni anak, keliatan beud boongnya. Mana boongnya sok lagi.

"Oh. Aku Aya Silandi, pemain baru di film kamu. Sutradara Chester ada di dalam kan?" kata Harry.

"Mbah Chester? Iya lah! Kalo' engga, ngapain itu monyet-monyet cewek pada gelantungan di jendela ngintipin dia? Udah pasti kan karena di dalem ada si monyet jantan engga betina engga yang gagal berevolusi. Menurut monyet-monyet dan pasti, para arkeolog, itu adalah langka. Tau ga sih monyet kaya gitu cuma ada di jaman Kapur?" kata Harry panjang lebar.

"Iyakah? Aku engga tau. _Bukannya jaman Kapur blom ada monyet, monkey, mongkey ya?_" . Dasar nih anak, curi-curi mikir aja!

"Well, kamu udah tau skarang. Yuk ke kastil." kata Harry.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan menuju kastil.

Sampai di kastil, mereka langsung disambut heboh oleh semua.

"HOREEEE…!! Aduh, mbak Aya nih ke mana aja siiiiii? Eike ampe binuuuuun'…" kata Mbah Chester sambil megang kepala pura-pura bingung a la banci taman lawang. Kru lain ngikutin sambil bilang, "Aduh bo..!" Taman lawang yang asri…

"Tadi aku di danau doang kok. Abis itu Harry dateng dan ngajak aku ke kastil." kata Aya.

Harry cuma bisa bengong. Tiba-tiba ada yang menyahut dari belakang Harry.

"Cieeeeeh.. Ada yang lagi cinta jatoh neeeeh..!

Serentak semua orang pada ngeliat ke arah datengnya suara. Ternyata itu suaranya Ron.

"Apaan sih?" balas Harry.

"Har, gue udah temenan ma lo dari umur 11 taon. Skarang kite-kite pade kelas berapeh? 6 kan? Udah 5 taon! Jangan lo kira gue kaga' tau kalo lo sekarang lagi kasraman!"

"_Kasmaran!"_ bisik Hermione pada Ron.

"_Ah! Apalah itu!"_ bisik Ron balik.

Tapi dasar Harry yang lahir di Malang, semua orang disitu langsung nyorakin dia.

"CIIEEEEHH… SUIT, SUIT! ADA YANG KASMARAN NEEEEH…!!"

Aya cuma senyam-senyum kayak kambing centil sementara Harry sibuk nepis-nepis tuduhan gak perlu. WUSS…WUSS… begitu bunyi Harry saat menepis tuduhan (Aduuuh, gak penting booooo!)

"Udah ah, gak penting gitu loooooh… Kite mulai syuting aja yuks…" kata si banci Chester.

"Skrip Aya dimana?" tanya Hermione.

"Oh. Dia mah udah ngapalin dari kapan tauk! Tenang ajah mbak Granger!" kata Chester sambil akting a la banci.

Kemudian dia mengambil tempat di kursi sutradara. "And… action!"

KEONARAN! Pt. III:

Dion lagi jalan-jalan di "kampus"nya. Tiba-tiba dia ngelintasin kantin (loh? Ko tiba2?) dan ngeliat ada anak cewe cantik yang lagi makan bakso sama Melati. Akhirnya dia ngehampirin.

Dion: Halo Melati. Lagi makan?

Melati: Bukan. Lagi blajar. Ya iyalah lagi makan!

Dion: Oh. _Eh, Mel, tu sapa si? _(bisik-bisik)

Melati: _Aya, anak baru. Baru masuk hari ini. Temenku._

Dion: Owh. Begotyou…

Dion lalu menghampiri (ngapain ngampirin, orang udah ada di depannya??) anak itu. Niatnya si pengen kenalan.

Dion: Halo. Aya kan? Namaku Di-

Di? Kayaknya bukan nama dia deh. Tapi kita liat yang sebenarnya dalam slow motion.

Dion: Hhhhhaaallloooo…. Aaaayyyaaa kkkkaaaannnn?? Nnnnnaaammmaaaakkkuuuu Ddddiiii-

Dion nginjek mangkok bakso dan kepeleset. Ngehantem tukang bersih-bersih yang bawa nampan isi mangkok dan gelas 3 tingkat. Mangkok dan gelas-gelas jatoh. Si tukang bersih-bersih jatoh dan anak-anak yang lagi mau ke kantin kesandung itu tukang. Jadi hasilnya: 30 korban luka berat, 1 tewas yaitu si tukang, beratus-ratus mangkok dan gelas pecah dan ada yang masih hilang tanpa jejak, masih dalam pencarian. Yang ada di kantin cuma bisa sweat dropped. Tapi belom tau yang trouble maker masih bisa ngebuat more trouble.

Dalam keadaan telungkup kayak kura-kura, akhirnya Dion bilang,

Dion: Dion.

Aya cuma bisa ikut-ikut sweat drop liat dia. Akhirnya dia buka mulut.

Aya: Aya.

Dion seneng bukan kepalang namanya disambut Aya. Abis Aya pergi sama Melati, Aya nanya.

Aya: Mel, tadi tu temen lo?

Melati: Iya. Mang kenapa?

Aya: Kayaknya orangnya bego en clumsy banget ya. Plus telmi lagi.

Melati: Iya tuh! (Lah, Dion kan pacar lo neng! Menghina pacar sendiri, ntar kena **karma** lho!)

KEONARAN! Pt. III SELESAI!

"Okeh, cut! Lumayan, lumayan…" kata Chester menanggapi.

"_Lumayan? Gue udah jungkir balik, koprol sana koprol sini, hand stand de el el, masih dibilang lumayan?!" _pikir Harry.

"Oke deh! Istirahat 10 menit. Abis itu, eksyen lagi!" kata Chester dari toa nyang mereknya toa (lho?).

"10 menit? Istirahat ape tuh?" keluh Ron.

"Udah, gak usah banyak protes. Lebih baik gini daripada enggak dikasih istirahat sama sekali." kata Hermione sambil duduk dan kembali membaca buku Sejarah Sihir-nya. Takut ketinggalan (Gimana bisa ketinggalan? Wong elu aja tiap pelajaran ngedahuluin nyang laen?).

"Yaaah… itu mah namenye kejam."

"Makanya, syukuri keadaan. Udah baik Allah SWT yang Maha Kuasa dan Maha Baik masih nempelin stiker "Maha Baik" nya ke kita-kita."

Kadang emang rada susah berkelit dari Hermione. Ada aja alasan

(ke Hoka-Hoka Bentoooo..lho? Ko HokBen mbaaaaak…??) yang dibuat dia biar dia menang (weks, kayak author dong! Pinter silat mulut! Jangankan silat, karate, taekwondo, ju jit su ama merpati putih mulut juga bisa! Udah, sebutin aja semua ekskul bela diri di sekolah! Lagi emang mulut bisa merpati putih? Yang ada palingan gagak kuning?! Wait, emang ada gagak warna kuning? Di mana-mana gagak ya warna item mbaaaaak….!).

TUNUNENONENONENOT TUNUNENONENONENOT TUNUNENONENONENOT TUNUNENONENONENOT TETETTETT!! Roti ngobrooooool… (Roti ngobrol? Nama roti norak abis yang lewat depan rumah author. Musik: dangdut!)

"Weiss, sang roti ngobrol udah tiba! Beli ah!" kata Harry berjalan menghampiri si tukang roti.

SATU KASTIL + KASTIL-KASTILNYA: HARRY!! JANGAN MAKAN!!

Siiiiiing….! Krik, krik, krik…! Cuit, cuit, cuit…! Mbeeek, mbeeek…! Huga, huga, huga… (?)!

Sepiiiiiiiiiiiii…………

"Kenapeh?"

"NTU ROTI ADA RACUNNYA, HARJAMPOT (maksdu Harry James Potter)!!"

"Ah, masa' si? Kagak percaya gue." balas Harry, roti udah tinggal 0,01 mm di depan mulutnya.

"GAK PERCAYA?! BISA-BISANYA GAK PERCAYA SATU KASTIL!! BAHKAN KASTIL, DANAU EN HUTAN PUN IKUT TERIAK!!"

Harry, yang udah budek, tambah budek digituin akhirnya nyerah juga.

"Iye, iye. No, kagak gue makan!"

"BAGUS! AMANG ROTI NGOBROOOOOL!! JANGAN NGIBRIIIIITTT….!!" teriak semua waktu ngeliat si abang jualan roti udah ngibrit.

"KEJAAAAAARR….!!"

WUSSSSH!! Semua orang ngejar tu tukang roti. Sampai kayak ada badai sesaat. Tapi gitu-gitu, ternyata masih ada orang yang waras. Aya en Harry enggak ikut ngejar.

"Engga' ngejar?" tanya Harry.

"Ngapain? Kayak orang bego aja."

Yang lain, walaupun udah nun jauh di mato masih tetep bisa denger. Mereka datang berbondong-bondong. Aya langsung dapet beratus-ratus jotosan disana-sini. Abis puas ngejotos, mereka semua ngejar tukang roti lagi.

SIIIIIIIIIING… Sepiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…………….

"Sakit?"

"Ya iyalah!"

DAG! DIG! DUG! (Wow, ada yang ngegedor dada Harry! Buka gih, Har!)

Merasa diperhatiin, akhirnya Aya bangun.

"Napa?"

"Enggak." kata Harry. Tim ekspedisi Maharoti belom balik, pasti udah jauh, pikir Harry.

"Ngomong-ngomong, enak gak sekolah di Hogwarts?" tanya Aya, the topic starter.

"Ah, enak-enak aja kok. Tapi kadang-kadang ada juga yang… yaaahh… gimanaaaa gitu. Mang kamu sekolah dimana sih?" tanya Harry. Dia sadar bahwa dia belom tau apa-apa tentang cewek didepannya itu.

"Hamton School Wizard di Indonesia." jawab Aya.

"Kamulahirdimanatanggalbulanentaunbrapaskarangtinggaldimanagol.darahapapunyaade'apakakaenggasukabinatangapapunyapeliharaanapasukawarnaapahobikamuapa… trakhir…TIPECOWOKESUKAANKAMUAPA?!" teriak Harry gajebo sambil terengah-engah.

Sementara yang ditanya diem aja.

"Apa? Bisa diulang?"

JGER!!

_Ulang? Ulang?! Ulang?! Ulang?!_

"Oh, oke deh." pasrah.

"Kamu lahir dimana tanggal bulan en taun brapa skarang tinggal dimana gol.darah apa punya ade' apa kaka engga suka binatang apa punya peliharaan apa suka warna apa hobi kamu apa… trakhir…" narik napas

"Tipe cowo kesukaan kamu apa?" (Gile, pake bisik-bisik segala! Takut amat nih anak!)

"Oukeiii… Malang, 27 Februari 1995, di Jakarta, Half-blood, punya, suka koala, engga punya, ungu, ngomong (dengan noraknya), dan terakhir, yang baik, cakep, perhatian, pinter ama jujur.

_Hermione, Lavender, Parvati & Patil: Harry! Napa si lo tu jelek banget? Kagak ada cewek yang mau ama lo! _(Lha, Cho ama Ginny bukan cewe?)

_Ron: Heri, ma pren! Lo udah sama nakalnya kayak gua! _(Bletak! Ditimpuk ma Hermy)

_Ginny: Harry, kamu yang jujur deh………. Kamu kan yang makanin busa-busa bantal di ruang rekreasi?_

_Cho: Har, kamu cakep, cuma kayaknya kurang merhatiin cewek kamu deh, yang sekarang ini lagi… AKU!!_

_Dumbledore: Kamu anak pinter, Harry. Jangan biarkan teman-temanmu yang bodoh itu mempengaruhimu (_Bletak! Ditimpuk pake sendal bakiak sama Ron, Hermy en Neville).

"Cuma dapet 1 poin."

"Biarin aja lagi!" Aya

"Ha?"

"Eh, engga."

CRING! Maksdu dapet ide.

"Kamu suka ma aku ya?" tanya Harry ge-er sambil naik-turunin alisnya.

"Iya." (WELEH!! NI ANAK GAK TAU MALU APA YA??)

_Inner Harry: JACKPOT!!_

"Bener?"

"Iya." jawab Aya, pandangan matanya lurus ke Harry. (Yaiyalah kalo engga, ntar dikira pura-pura.)

Harry gak nyangka bakal dapet jackpot sebesar en secepet ini. Akhirnya dia cuma bias bilang, "Oke deh. Kalo gitu iya dong?"

Aya mengerutkan alisnya. "Maksud?"

"Yaah… tadinya aku mau nembak kamu, cuma kamu duluan yang bilang."

"Siapa yang bilang? Aku kan engga nembak kamu. Aku cuma bilang. Emang itu nembak?"

"Eh, engga juga sih." ehem, clear throat

"Nah, jadi kamu dong yang nembak."

JGLEGAAAAAR!!

_Gue? Nembak cewek? Gue gak pernah nembak cewek! Tapi, boleh juga dicoba._

"Okeh. Aya, gue, aku, saya, ane, I, me, gua, wa, moi… suka ama elo, kamu, anda, ente, you, elu!! Gue cinta elo, Wo ai ni, I love you, I lopyu, J t'aime, Je t'adore, Ich liebe dich, Ana behibak (eh, ini kan dri cewe ke cowo?), Sarang Heyo, Aishiteru, Anata ga daisuki desu, T'estimo, Ik houd van jou, Ti amo, Ya tebya liubliu, Te quiero, Te amo, Holong rohangku di ho, Aku tresno kowe, Den suko waang (ni juga dri cewe ke cowo), Abdi bogoh ka anjeun, Lon cintha ka, Amin mela lle, Gabang!! Jadi pacar gue yah?" kata Harry dalam berbagai bahasa.

_Wah, boleh juga ni cowo, bisa 10 lebih bahasa, _pikir Aya.

"Oke deh. Gue trima. Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa?" tanya Harry. Hatinya udah DAG DIG DUG.

Haaaah… narik napas "Kita panggilannya aku-kamu aja ya.." (Author: HUEEEEEK….!! BLETAK ditimpuk pake ban truk sama Aya)

"Oke deh. Beres… sayang." (Author: HUUUEK… BLEH… CUUUUH… HUEEEEEEEKKK… Lebih parah!! CTAR disambet sarung Harry, weis, Harry abis sholat euy!)

Akhirnya Harry-Aya gandeng tangan, berjalan menuju masa depan yang lebih cerah HUEEEEK…!!. THE END. Waiiiiit….!! Blom the end! Sapa suru lo nge-the end-in?! Author blom bilang ko! Okeh, apakah yg terjadi pada orang-orang "miring" yang ngejar-ngejar tukang roti? Kita liat yuk!

PIP!

"Ron, disini kelompok 8, melapor. Kami engga nemu itu tukang roti jahanam. Kita balik ke markas yuk, over."

PIP!

"Matt (Anak buah Chester), disini kelompok 7, melapor. Kami juga engga nemu. Kita balik ke markas, over."

PIP!

"Matthew, Ron! Eike, eh, disini kelompok 10 dari Persatuan Ekpedisi Maharoti Anti-Tukang Roti Ngbrooool…, melapor. Eike sama anak-anak eike juga engga nemu apa-apa. Kita balik ke markas aja yuuuu…."

SIIIIING…

PIP!

"Ko pada sepi siiii??"

PIP! PIP!

"Disini kelompok 8 dan 7, mau bilang, LO LUPA BILANG OVERRRRR!!"

PIP!

"Ya Allah, eike engga budek. Iye, iye… over! Noh, puas?!

PIP! PIP!

"Banget!"

Seminggu kemudian…

"Harry, aku mau ngomong bentar."

"Oke."

_Wah, pasti ada yang salah neh, _pikir Harry.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di bawah sebuah pohon di tepi danau. Aya berbalik badan, menhaden pacarnya itu.

"Har, aku harus balik."

"Balik apa? Balik badan? Kan kamu udah balik badan tadi."

"Bukan. Maksudnya balik ke rumah. Kan aku udah janji cuma disini untuk syuting doang."

"Yaaaah… kalo gitu, Hajah Juminem dong? SLJJ?"

"Aku engga biasa SLJJ."

"Trus, jadi?"

"Kita, yaaah.. Putuslah!"

KROMPYANG!!

_Putus? Putus? Gile lo! Gue belom pernah diputusin!_

"Gak papa kan?" tanya Aya.

"Eh… gak papa deh."

"Yawdah deh. Aku ke kamar dulu ya, mau ngambil koper. Aku udah nge-pak."

Abis Aya pergi, Harry duduk sendirian di rumput, meratapi nasib. Akhirnya Chester menghampiri.

"Yah… namanya juga cinta, pasti ade perpisahan."katanya. Tapi walau udah dibilangin begitu, Harry malah pengen nangis.

"Cep,cep. Udah jangan nangis, ntar eike kasi balon deh. Ato permen??"

Harry malah nangis meraung-raung, kayak dogi ditinggal pemiliknya ke Bali sebulan.

"Yaaaah… patah hati banget ya? Oke deh, kalo' gitu… sama eike aja ya!"

JBRET!

Si banci ngebuka bajunya. Harry langsung diem.

Wekekek… ko endingnya jadi kayak gitu ya? Eike, eh, Author juga ga nyangka! Wekekek guling-guling di lante.. HAKHAKHAK!! guling-guling lagi sambil ketawa kayak keselek biji duren.

Talkshow!

Author: Okeh. Skarang kite talkshow ya! Tau ga si? Ga tau ya? Yawdah ni aq kasi tau. Waktu Author masi TK gitu kan Author kira talkshow itu ngomong-ngomongin tentang bedak talek! Kan talek, talk. Sama kan!! Tinggal ditambahin "e".

Ron: Woy! Ko gue endingnya begetoo!! Ga seru ah! Kayak Naruto!! Gue juga cuma sdikit disini!!

Author: Ah, Ron. Ya, mo gimane lagi? Lo kan emang cita-cita pengen jadi Naruto kan? Lagi, gue kan buka pen elu.

Ron: -Menggerem kayak anjing abis disuntik- Avada Kedavra!

Author: -Menghindar secepat kilat- Eits, ga kena! Weeeeeek…!

Hermione: Aku cuma mo bilang… ceritanya oke abis! Aku suka! Makasi udah buat aku sdikit, jadi aku bisa belajar Transfigurasi dulu.

Author: Makasi, makasi… -Bergaya kiss bye ke para fans dengan noraknya- Makasi sekali lagi.. -Gaya kayak pianis abis konser dengan countdown dari 50 detik-

Harry: Tolooooong!!

Author: Nape lu?

Harry: Gue dikejar orang gila! Wuah, dia dateng! Kaboer….!!

Hermione: Orang gila apa?

Chester: Harry sayang!! Tunggu eike doooong!! Tungu akuuuu, my darling!!

Yang ngeliat: HUEEEEEK…..!!

Repiu, wajib hukumnya. Menurut pasal 31 ayat 6 tahun 19xx, me-review fan fiction itu wajib hukumnya!! Oche, oche? wink


End file.
